Who dare's wins
by beholdthestars
Summary: Nico and Rachel know that they can't be together, but what if they want to be? Rachel/Nico , small amounts of Percy/Annabeth, Lots of smut
1. Blonde Bimbo

**I do not own Percy Jackson even though I wish I really did along with beautiful Percy and hot Nico ;) **

She was beautiful. She was everything he wanted and yet he couldn't have her. Well maybe being the Oracle of Delphi was part of it. She was to remain forever _virginal_. To not be in love with anybody and that's what scared him most.

**Rachel's point of view:**

I wanted him and that was bad. I had never felt this way before. Not even with Percy. Maybe it was the way he flicked his razored black hair. Or the way his onyx eye's glinted in the moonlight. _Whatever it was drove me crazy_. And the bad point is I can't have him. I can't have anybody. But the fact that he was forced upon me to be my protector really pissed me off. It's like the Gods were trying to make me break my vow to Apollo.

It started 5 years ago. Right after I went into the attic and let the Oracle pass into me. Apollo was so worried that I might _MIGHT _get death threats that he made Hades sign Nico as my bodyguard. Okay so it's not so bad, Nico is awesome to hang out with and he's my best friend but he is intensely good looking and that made things difficult. Being only 18 I expected him to still be the scrawny little boy I met back in camp but I couldn't have been more wrong. He had dramatically grown in size being well the same size as Percy. His hair hung in a jagged cut framing his dark brooding eyes. His long tanned neck led down to a heavily ripped torso and muscular arms. _God had Nico turned from being a boy to a man_. He made me scream at the way he acted though. Total man-whore. He had a new girl in my apartment every other night. And tonight was no different.

I left my studio and cleaned the paint of my hands. I released my red hair out of the tight bun I had put it in. I ran my wet hands across the front of my art shirt and pulled the shirt over my head. I looked into the mirror and realised I still had paint on my face. My red freckles mixed with the deep orange flicks of paint. I sighed. Now I was going to have to have a shower. I quietly padded out into the living room to see Nico sprawled on top of a blonde body. He's at it again. Lately he had been at it a lot more than usual. Always a blonde, long legged, big boobed Barbie doll_. Everything I couldn't be_. "Nico" I called. He looked up at me, his dark brooding eyes filled with lust. His cheeks were slightly red and had lipstick smudges on. "Can you please take it in your room?" he grunted which I expected was a yes. I didn't wait for them to move. I walked straight into my room and shut the door. Soon enough I heard the grunting and the moaning. I flicked on my iPod and turned it full blast drowning out Nico's grunts of pleasure. I got in the shower. The one place you can't tell the difference between water and tears.

**Nico's point of view: **

Why did she have to walk in on that? Okay it's not like she hadn't seen it before but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I felt like a dick. Who was I kidding, I was a dick. Every girl I had in here was so different to her. I tried to forget the way her perfect red lips would pout when she was displeased, or the way her freckles were spattered just below her high cheek bones. But it just wasn't happening. The real reason I had this bimbo in here was because she was nothing like Rachel, but every time I pushed into her all I could see was Rachel. I abruptly stopped causing the blonde to stop scratching her talons down my back and sit up. I mean I can't even remember her name? "What's wrong baby?" her sickly sweet voice said. I internally cringed at the nickname she had given me. "Get out" I simply stated. It was a clear enough instruction yet she still had to persist and ask what was wrong. I didn't need this. I walked away and closed my door leaving the blonde on her own on my bed. I walked into the kitchen a pulled a beer out of the fridge. I sat on the couch and lazily drunk the bottle. I swear I could hear crying. I shrugged. Probably the bimbo. I grabbed my cell and dialled Percy's number.

"Hello" He sounded out of breathe. Probably being fucking Annabeth. "Hey cus" "Oh hey Nico, what's up?" I sighed. "Oh Rachel again huh?" How was it that my cousin seemed to know what was wrong just by me sighing? "How'd you guess?" He chuckled down the line. "1Nico you're my cousin and 2 Rachel is one of my best friends." I pinched my arm lightly to slightly feel the pain. "So what's she done now?" I sighed again. "It wasn't her, it's me" Percy gently growled down the phone. "What did you do?" "I didn't mean for her to walk in on me" Percy sighed "Nico you asshole" "I know but Percy her eyes were filled with hurt, I don't know what to do?" A lump in my throat had formed. "Apologise maybe?" "How exactly when she won't even look at me?" "I don't know but Nico whatever you do, you better do it fast, you know how Rachel can hold grudges" I thanked Percy for being not much help before hanging up on him. I wish I could apologise like Percy said but things weren't that easy anymore.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rachel's point of view:**

After quietly sobbing myself to sleep, my dream was fairly disturbing.

Blood and guts were everywhere. I awoke rather alarmingly, the sun filtering through the blinds. I wiped my hand across my sweat ridden forehead. My head throbbed and my heart was pounding. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Nico with his back to me, topless. Now if this was any other person I would have sent them packing but Nico, I just couldn't. I don't know how long I was staring but it must have been long because I found dribble on my chin. Nico turned and saw me. My cheeks turned a hideous shade of red. Nico was basically eye fucking me. Why? Im sure I didn't look that amazing I mean I was wearing my shorts and cami, nothing special. I looked down to realize I wasn't wearing anything except for my floral bra and matching panties. I could have sworn I put my cami and shorts on. I can officially say I have never felt more embarrassed in my whole life. I quickly turned on my heel and ran into my bedroom. I snatched up my silk kimono and tied it tightly before going back into the kitchen. Nico again had his back to me. This time he turned as if sensing my presence. He nodded in my direction. Like nothing has just happened. I glided past him and grabbed the coffee pot. "Morning" I said my throat becoming dry. I turn around to find he's facing me again. He looked down at the floor "Rachel I wanna apologise" I swallow sourly clearly remembering what happened last night. I turned my back on him. "It's fine" I croaked. My eyes immediately began to fill with tears. "No its not, you shouldn't have had to see that" He moved to stand beside me; he was so close I could smell him, death and pine. "Nico don't" I grabbed my coffee cup and pushed past him. "Red wait" I gently placed my cup on the table and turned to Nico "Don't Red me, im not in the mood" he sighed. I hope he'd given up, but this was Nico not just some random demi god. I turned back around and sat with my back to him. "Rachel what do you want me to say?" my anger flared. "Nothing Nico, I don't want you to say anything, because whenever you do it hurts okay?" My body stiffened; did I just say that out loud? Nico sat in the chair opposite me making impossible to avoid his eyes. "Im sorry, I don't try to hurt you" I snorted. The tears in my eyes threatening to spill any minute. "Then why bring another blonde bimbo in here, fuck her on MY fucking couch then make her leave? Oh and where is your recent Barbie doll?" I spat, pure venom in my words. Nico's hands tightened grip on the table. "Don't push me Dare" I matched his anger with my own. "Or what Di Angelo?" he loosened his hand on the table. "You really want to know why?" I nodded my head furiously at him. His eyes were broken and tears filling up in his onyx eyes. Then he got up and walk away leaving me sat there with tears in my eyes.

**/**

**Sorry its really short but i've got a few ideas for next time ;)**

**Lots of love Angie xoxo 3****Listen**

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**abbreviation **

fa


	2. The Taste of Perfection

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters; all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Enjoy my little readers ;)**

_His eyes were broken and tears filling up in his onyx eyes. Then he got up and walk away leaving me sat there with tears in my eyes_

**Nico's point of view;**

Damn why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Why did she have to push me? Why couldn't she just accept my apology and leave it at that. But no this was Rachel Elizabeth Dare we we're talking about not some random mortal girl. She had to push me to the brink of nearly spilling my entire guts out to her. I was so close to telling her. So now im sitting here letting tears escape my eyes. Gods Nico pull yourself together. Why of all people did I have to fall in love with the damn _ORACLE? _

This morning when she came out, she looked so beautiful, stood there with nothing on. GODS HELP ME. She looked like and angel sent straight from heaven for me to enjoy and love. When she turned and ran leaving me with her cute little behind, there was so much I wanted to do to her. She returned afterwards with her pink kimono. I tried to apologise, believe me I did. But she had to refuse it didn't she and pretend she's okay, when really I could see tears welling up in her eyes. When she pushed past me I couldn't help but notice how her kimono slipped on her shoulders showing off her creamy skin. Gods did I want to touch that skin. I could tell how much she hated me in that moment. When she pushed me it actually hurt. And when I called her red I could see her body stiffen. Okay using her nickname like that was mean but I needed to apologise to her. ""Rachel what do you want me to say?" she turned to me eyes full to the brim with tears. "Nothing Nico, I don't want you to say anything, because whenever you do it hurts okay?" She looked down. I sat opposite her to try and get her eye's to look at me. I hurt her when I speak? "Im sorry, I don't try to hurt you" Her emerald eyes locked with mine. The pain and distress in them was clearly there, and I had caused it. "Then why bring another blonde bimbo in here, fuck her on MY fucking couch then make her leave? Oh and where is your recent Barbie doll?" I could hear the hate in her words. I tighten the grip I had on the table. . "Don't push me Dare" I growled at her. "Or what Di Angelo?" she spat. I love you, I wanted to tell her but I know I would get fried to a crisp by Apollo. Not a good Idea. I gave up not having the strength to fight with her anymore. "You really want to know why? "She nodded her head. I couldn't risk getting killed. I got up, and that's how I ended up in Percy's apartment telling him everything that had just happened.

"Nico, you're such an asshole" "Thanks' Percy always know how to make me feel better" I tipped the bottle of beer to my lips. Percy turned to me. "Look Nico, Rachel obvs doesn't like you sleeping with other girls in her apartment, so don't do it" his green eyes focused on my face. "Percy it's either that or I make love to her in the floor of her apartment then get burnt to a crisp by Apollo" He gritted his teeth "Nico be careful of what you say, I don't see why you just don't tell her" I sighed taking another swig of the beer. "You had it easy Percy believe me, I can't just tell her, if I did I would get burnt to a crisp by Apollo or did I forget to mention that?" Percy began fiddling with his engagement ring. "Nico me and Annabeth never had it easy, it took me almost five years to realise that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, don't make the same mistakes that I did and leave it to long, just tell her" he looked up at me to see my reaction. "Percy my cousin, I do believe that is the best advice you have even give out" this made him laugh and caused him to ruffle my hair. I and Percy then got into a wrestling match. "Who let the monkeys out of the zoo?" I looked up to see Rachel and Annabeth both with smirks on their faces.

I had totally forgotten about movie night, we have movie night every Friday. I pushed Percy off me and got up to help the girls with their bags. I took the bag off Rachel seeing the way she blushed when my hand brushed hers. Annabeth put her bags down and sat on Percy's lap. "How's my seaweed brain doing?" he just smiled and began making out with her. I turned to Rachel and pretended to gag; a small giggle escaped her lips. I motioned towards the kitchen. She nodded and went in.

**Rachel's point of view;**

I looked down at my feet. I didn't want to see the anger in his eyes. "Rachel" I turned around so my back was to him. "Rachel look at me, please" I looked over my shoulder to see Nico with his arms outstretched. I turned and ran to him. No matter what he would always be my best Nico. "Rachel im sorry" I sniffed into his polo shirt. He smelt my hair. He kissed the top of my forehead. "Forgive me?" i pulled away and looked up at him. Then I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose causing me to giggle. God did I love this guy. "Ohh you think that's funny do you?" A sly smirk appearing at the corners of his delicate lips. Then he began franticly tickling me. I couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. I ended up as a heap on the floor with Nico on top of me. I looked up to see Nico's eye's on my lips. My lips pulled into a smile making his eyes focus back on mine. "You like my lips now?" He smirked "You bet red" I laughed and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my forehead again. "You're beautiful red" I looked up to see my favourite crooked smile on his lips. "Thank you, shouldn't we be getting back, they'll be wondering where we are" He shook his head, his hair shaking as well. "So, let them wonder" I laughed, for the first time in a few nights. He leaned in until our noses were touching. I leaned in too until our lips collided together.

Our lips moulded together, like they were perfect for each other. He placed his hand around my waist and the other was on my cheek. All I can say is that I saw fireworks, and lots of them. He was amazing. He kissed ever so softly. He nibbled ever so gently on my bottom lip causing me to gasp. He took this as a sign to push his tongue into my mouth. His tongue fought a battle of dominance with mine. In the end we were broken apart by a loud cough. I jumped back and turned to see Annabeth and Percy standing in the doorway with smug looks on their faces.

**Nico's point of view;**

I took in Rachel's appearance. Her fiery red hair was dishevelled; her emerald green eyes were hooded in lust, her cheeks flushed, and her swollen lips. I did that to her? A sudden surge of pride shot through my veins. I turned to see what her eyes were focused on. There was Percy, his arm around Annabeth's waist and a smirk on his lips. I moved my hand from Rachel's cheek down to my side. My other hand was still around her waist. I looked down at my feet, the blush rising in my cheeks. I heard Rachel giggling. I looked up to see Percy was smiling up at me. "So this is what you two were doing?" Rachel hid her head in the crook of my neck. "We should leave you on your own more often" Annabeth said. "Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie?" I asked unsure of weather to move Rachel or not. "Oh yeah, are you sure you two can keep your hands to yourselves?" Rachel looked up "Shutup kelp breath" Percy chuckled. "Come on Rach, let's go pick a film, and you can tell me all about how good a kisser Nico is" Annabeth took Rachel's hand and they both walked into the living room laughing merrily. Percy walked up to me and hugged me. "Now that Nico Di Angelo is the way to kiss a girl" I laughed. I felt amazing. A surge of heat was bubbling in my stomach. "Thanks Percy" Percy turned and mooched in the cupboards. "I didn't expect you to do that thou" I turned and looked at him. "Why?" Percy looked down, as if he knew something I didn't. "When Apollo finds out Nico, he will kill you" I sighed, Percy was right, he was always right. My eyebrows scrunched together coming to some conclusion. "Couldn't we, you know, keep it a secret?" I asked pointedly. Percy chuckled. "Nico, with the Gods watching our every move, and a certain Goddess of love would have seen that very clearly, Nico you know you can't keep it a secret" "Γιατί δεν μπορεί να τους Θεούς μυαλό τη δική τους επιχείρηση;" Percy looked me in the eye "Nico , be careful about what you say!" Percy was right again! Percy grabbed the popcorn and I grabbed us some drinks before following him into the living room.

**Rachel's point of view;**

Well I'll be damned; Nico Di Angelo couldn't look hotter than he did that night. Nico just kissed me, HE KISSED ME! Annabeth walked me into the living room and sat on the couch patted the place next to her. I sat down gently and turned to Annabeth. "Right tell me everything, I wanna know everything!" Annabeth looked at me with eager eyes. "Okay well, he was amazing, the way he kissed me, gently but urging for more, when did he become such an expert?" Annabeth bursted into fits of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Rach, you do know when Apollo finds out" I cut her off. "Annabeth I don't wanna think about him, well at least not tonight, im going to see him in the morning anyway" I looked down and began to fumble with my fingers. "Okay whatever Rach, I just want you guys to be happy" I looked at her, she smiled reassuring me that she was on my side. "Thanks" she hugged me. "So how is the wedding planning going?" I asked. She smiled. "Ω θεοί, my mom is literally trying to kill my soon to be husband, Sally is doing the catering and Aphrodite is designing my dress" I gasped. "Is that bad?" She chuckled "No, but two Gods and Sally Blofis, three very headstrong women but I hope they can sort everything out" I chuckled, I was genuinely happy for Percy and Annabeth. They were my best friends. "Rachel, I have something to ask of you?" I looked up to see Annabeth doubting whatever decision she had come to. "I was err, wondering if you wanted to be my Bridesmaid." I squealed with delight. I hugged her "Of course Annabeth, I would love to be you're bridesmaid." She laughed "That's good, for a minute I was thinking I might have had to ask Grover" This sent us into another fit of giggles. After our little elapse of sanity we had to pick a film. Nico and Percy walked in carrying a whole variety of goodies. Nico sat on the couch with his beer pressed to his lips. Frown lines were present on his forehead. I sat down next to him. I placed my hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" I whispered. Percy and Annabeth were pre occupied by choosing the right film. He looked at me. "Nothing Red, it's just what about you know gli dèi? What about when they find out?" "Nico , look, at this moment in time i really couldn't care less about what the stupid Gods think, all i know is that right now , i just want to relax" _with you_-i finished in my head. He frowened again. "Okay Red" some how i didnt belive him. He finished his last bit of beer before placing the bottle on the table.

I hugged my knees close to my chest. Annabeth sat next to me with Percy on the other side of her. The film began to play. Joy , it was a horror, im pathetic at horrors, yeah Annabeth , Percy and Nico loved them. I sighed. Nico looked over at me. He saw my tense posture. He leaned in close, his breathe tickling my ear sending shivers down my spine "You okay Red?" I looked at him the movie had just got really serious, i screamed and buried my head into Nico's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

**Nico's point of view;**

There she was , her poor frail body shaking violently due to the distress of the film. I leant into her to ask if she was okay. Next thing i knew she was screaming and buring her head in my chest. I knew this was wrong for her and i felt bad. I pulled her into my lap. I felt her shaking. I drew small circles on the small of her back, causing her to shudder. "Red are you sure you're okay?" my fingers trailing up and down her legs. Annabeth chucked a blanket at me and Red. I wrapped it around us both. "Is it over yet?" She let out a small squeak. I chuckled , i loved the feeling of her body pressed so close against mine. " Not yet babe" I whispered. She looked up at me questionally. Her emerald eyes showing confusion. "Does this mean we're together?" she whispered , her voice raspy. I hadn't thought about it properly. I looked at her feeling everything and so much more. "Yes, we are, well thats if you want to be ,ya know , my girlfriend?" I whispered in her ear causing her to squeal in delight and hug me tightly.I chuckled again causing Annabeth to look at me like i was crazy. Annabeth was sat in Percy's arms, just like Rachel was in mine. Wait , Rachel was my girl now. YEAH! I looked down to see Rachel nicking all the blanket. "Oi red , gimmie some too" She smiled and turned so now she was straddling me. Then she pulled the blanket around us. I couldn't have been in more bliss.

**So , seconds up **** hope you enjoy,**

**sorry its been too long to update but i've been busy **

**Translation : ****Γιατί δεν μπορεί να τους Θεούς μυαλό τη δική τους επιχείρηση****- ****Why cannot the gods mind their own business**

**gli dèi?- the gods?**

**Lots of** {_Love_}** Angie xoxo**


	3. Once upon a time

**I don't own anything and I want to thank everybody for reading this **** and hope you enjoy it, **

**IF YOU FIND any spelling mistakes im sorry, my word is playing up and is not spell checking properly **** sorry for the inconvenience. **

_I couldn't have been in more bliss. _

**Nico's point of view ;**

She was beautiful, and she was all mine , my heart pratically jumped for joy. I opened my eyes to see I was on the couch in Rachel's apartment with her wrapped tightly in my arms. I remember that after the movie was finishied I took Rachel home and we must have fallen asleep here. I looked down to see her blazing red hair sprawled across my chest, her fingers wrapped tightly in my shirt. Her chest rising and falling in perfect harmony with my beating heart. I prized her fingers away from my shirt. She grumbled and rolled over causing herself to fall on the floor with a loud oof. Her eyelashes flutter open to reveal her beautiful emerald eyes. "Whats the time?" She mumbled her voice thick with sleep. I checked my watch, "8:15 babe, why?" She sat bolt upright and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh gods, I um need to go , but I'll be back I promise" She stood up and kissed my nose before heading to the bathroom. What was she talking about? Needing to go somewhere without me? I screwed my eyes up before resting my head on the back of the couch and closing my eyes.

I must have been a sleep for ages because I woke to the smell of strawberries wafting through my nostrils. I opened my eyes to see Rachel leaning down to kiss me. Her eyes were closed and she looked absolutley adorable. "What cha doing?" I said , she shreiked and fell over the coffee table, her dress riding up as she fell, Gods I was such a perv. I stood up and offered my hand , she grabbed it and pulled herself up. "You okay?" I asked her, she looked up at me, eyes full of tears. "Do I look okay?" I pulled her close and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Im sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you" She nodded. "I know , it just surprised me" I kissed her closed eyelids, then trailed my lips down her jaw causing her to moan. I had found her spot, just behind her ear lobe. I trailed down to her neck, then to her exposed collar bone. I licked, and kissed before biting and sucking causing her to gasp. I pulled away to see her lips pulled into and O. I looked at her collar bone to see a big purple blotch had appeared. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you do?" She asked. I looked into her eyes. "Nothing" I replied innocently. She didn't belive me because she pushed past me and stalked to the floor length mirror in the hallway. "NICO DI ANGELO GET YOU'RE ARSE HERE NOW!" I walked up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist. She gently placed her hands over mine. "It looks aweful Nico" I kissed it again gently. "I think it look's pretty hot" She smiled. "Really?" I chuckled , my breathe washing over her skin "Yeah" I mumbled. "But Nico , I can't go out with this on my skin?" I looked at her confusion etched into my face. "Nobody know's we're together" I smiled, she said together. "Well they will now, I marked you as mine" She turned and looked at me , and kissed my nose again. "I have to go , but i will be back soon , okay?" I grumbled not even knowing what I was saying. She hugged me tight "Nico , I promise, I just got some things to do okay?" I buried my head in her hair "What kinda things?" She chuckled "Never you mind, but I will come back" I sighed. I pulled my head up "Okay" Her smile brightend before she softly kissed his lips. She pulled away and placed her jacket on, pulling the scarf tight around her neck so that it covered her new "mark". She kissed his cheek before leaving me in the hallway on my own. What the hades am I supposed to do now?

**Rachel's Point of view;**

Aww how hard did it have to be to leave him, his expression all sad, gods he had to make things difficult for me. His cute little adorableness. The way hit kissed me under my jaw. Oh gods he was beautiful. My boots clicked on the pavement and I pulled my coat tighter around me. Nearly there. I turned left and found myself at the door of an old warehouse. I rapped lightly on the door causing the corregated iron to shudder. The door swung open to reveal a dim glow. "Come in babe" I mentally cringed , that was the name Nico gave to me. I walked in slowely, my boots echoing on the concreate floor. There sat in the middle of a golden throne was Apollo. He flicked his sandy hair out of his eyes and shows me his bright white teeth in a smile which would normally melt the pants of normal girls. "What can i help you with babe?" Again i cringe before kneeling before him. "Um Lord Apollo, I err , need to talk to you about something" He smiled again. "And what dear Rachel is that?" he waggled his eye brows at me before asking me to continue. "I am in a relationship" His eyes gleemed with burning.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he bellowed, his voice angry. I had never seen him like this before, my skin felt like it was burning. "Im in a releationship" My voice quivering. "With who?" He snapped. Dont Rachel , just Dont. "N" His eyes burned even darker and i swear the ray bans on his head were melting. "Nico Di Angelo, is it?" I didn't answer, the concreate looked interesting right now. "ANSWER ME" I looked up. "Y, y, yes" He screamed in fustration. Then threw his ray bans across the floor. He burnt the concreate as he did so. "WHY?" He practically screamed. "WHY ,WHY,WHY?" should i answer him? "Because everybody needs love right?" He sighed. "Rachel , you're the oracle , you cant love" I screamed "Why does everybody keep on telling me that, yes im the oracle , and even if i do have a boyfriend dosen't mean i cant stay virginal" he frowned upon me. "Rachel , babe , those rule's were there for a purpose" "Rules are made to be broken" "DONT DARE" "OR WHAT?" I screamed at him, what was he going to do, kill me? "I will kill Nico Di Angelo" My heart felt like a wrench "Then i will kill myself and you'll be out of and orcale" He sighed who knew i was right. "Don't do anything stupid Dare" "Watch me" I winked at him before turning on my heel and leaving out the door.

**Nico's point of view;**

I sat there for about 20 minuetes before I decided to call Percy. "Yo?" "Hey Percy" "Oh hey Nico" I rubbed my temple. "What you doing right now?" "Errrrm?" he said contemplating. "Well if you're not doing nothing, wanna have a black op's challenge?" He roared with laughter "Yeah you're on , Annabeth's gone shopping anyways, where's Rachel? Please dont tell me you guys had another fight?" I chuckled "Quite the opposite, but anyways be here in five okay?" "k man" I hung up and went to get changed. Exactly 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened the door wide. "Hey Percy, come in" He walked past me and jumped on the couch. "So where is Rachel , this place seems empty without her" I laughed and went to join him on the couch to. "She said she had things to do?" I said , Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. "hmmm, what does that mean?" I shrugged. I got the controllers out and we began out xbox marathon.

About 2 Hours later Rachel came back. She hung up her things before coming and joining us on the couch. "So how is my two little boys?" Percy shrugged and continue his kill streak , I looked up to see a small smile on her lips. "Im not little" She smirked. "Oh , really?" I raised an eyebrow before throwing my controller at Percy and leaped on Rachel and began tickling her. She was shreiking out in joy. "Uh, Gods, can you do this fluffy shit somewhere, else please?" Rachel looked up at Percy seeing he was pissed off. "Percy, whats wrong?" He chucked his controller on the floor to before scrunching his eyes up and rubbing his hand over his face. " Its Annabeth, she's really pissed at me." Rachel pushed me off her and went to comfort Percy. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Was that wrong? "Do you know what you did?" He shook his head and buried it in his hands. Just then her phone rang. She pressed it to her ear. "Oh right , dont worry , i'll be right over, see you soon." She pursed her lips as she put her phone back in her pocket. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was nervous. "Babe, what wrong?" She looked up, Her eyes meeting mine. "I have to go out , again." What? "But I only just got you back?" I whined. She came and sat in my lap " But Nico , I need to go, but I promise you , I will be back." She kissed my nose. I wrapped my hands around her waist and dipped my head into her hair remembering her strawberry smell. She got up and grabbed her coat, this time she left the scarf on the hook. "I'll be back soon" she said before kissing my cheek and walking out the door. I went back to comforting Percy.

**Rachel's point of view;**

When I got the phone call the least I can say is I was surprised, I mean me of all people? Why would she want me? I mean yeah we'er friends but I never thought if she needed help I'd be the first to be called. I knocked gently on the apartment door. She opened it. Her eye's were puffy and red and her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and she was wearing sweats, she never wore sweats. I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch opposite the other woman. "Annabeth, what did you want to tell me?" She looked so nervous , her body was rigid and pale. "I er, went to the doctors this morning" I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to find and answer. "Because my stomach's been acting up , and I've been moody and my eating habbits have changed" I still didn't understand where she was getting at this. "Rachel , Im pregnant." She looked up trying to find reassurence. "Oh Annabeth, congratulations, why is that bad?" She began to cry. "Because , I know Percy dosen't want to be with me forever, I dont want to tie him down to stupid old me" she sobbed. I pulled her into my arms. "Oh Annabeth, you're not stupid ,and Percy loves you with all his heart. He thought you were upset with him, after all being pregnant is good right?" She sighed. "No , Im going to be fat on my wedding day" I chuckled. "Annabeth you could never be fat, how far along are you?" She showed me a tiny smile "11 Weeks" She lovingly ran her hand over her stomach. My phone decieded to ring. "Hello?" "Hey babe" I immediatley knew who it was. "Oh hey Nico , whats wrong?" He sighed "I miss you, and you sexy collar bone" He whined , I chuckled at his last comment. "I miss you too" "Soooooo, when you coming back?" He asked , anxiouseness**(a/n is this even a word?) **in his voice "Urmm, well I have a few more things to do before , but soon okay?" He grumbled again before muttering a quick okay and bye. I closed my phone to see Annabeth pulling something out of her pocket. It was a sonogram. She handed it to me. I saw tiny arms, and and even tinier head. "Annabeth , it's beautiful, girl or boy?" She sighed. "I want to know , it's just i dont know if Percy wants to wait?" I can see why she was confused. I shrugged. "Annabeth, that's amazing, how are you planning to tell Percy?"She swalloed and continued to rub her hand over her stomach. "I don't know, maybe he wont want it?" She began to cry again. Oh gods, I felt aweful for her. "Annabeth you know Percy will want this baby, he loves you." I rocked her back and forth and made shushing noises. After a while she stopped crying. She hugged me and told me she was thankful that I understood. I was sworne to secrecy, so Im not allowed to tell anybody. I hugged her again and left. I pulled my coat tighter around me as the december winds whipped round me. I entered into a small coffee shop and bought myself a hot chocolate. I sat in the corner watching everybody come in. I was looking at my hands when I saw and extremely familar face.

Her mousy brown hair was tied in a ponytail; bits sticking out as usual. Her green eyes were crinkled around the edges with laugh lines, yet they were still filled with that little sparkle Travis always used to give her. It was Katie Gardner. She was pushing a stroller and Travis was behind her carrying shopping bags. Travis was still the same, with his floppy brown hair , and his big chocolate brown eyes. I looked over at them. Travis spotted me first and pointed me out to Katie, she smiled as she looked over at me. Travis and Katie bounded over and took a seat opposite me. She pushed the stroller to the side and peered in before a complacent smile appeard on her lips. "Well if it isn't little old Rachie Wachie" I grimaced at the nickname Travis decied on back at camp. "Nice to see you too Travis" He smiled before planting a kiss on Katie's cheek. "So how you guys doing?" Travis got up and went to the counter. "Oh we'er good, and ever since Poppy was born everything's calmed down alot" Katie smiled whilst pulling out a beautiful baby girl from her stroller. She cooed at her new surroundings. "Aww she's beautiful" Katie just smiled, the love apperent on her face. "So rach, how are thing's for you?" I bit my lip, should I tell her about me and Nico, and what about Percy and Annabeth? "Im good, still the oracle, Annabeth and Percy are getting married in 2 months time, Im perfectly good" Travis bounded back towards us carrying two coffee's and a plate full of blueberry muffins. Travis snatched his up straight away and gobbled it down, I couldn't help but chuckle. I drained my last bit of hot chocolate before pulling my coat on. "I better go , it was nice to see you again" Katie smiled and Travis just grinned at me. "Oh and on Friday , do you wanna come to mine for dinner?" Katie looked at Travis, he just shrugged. "Um yeah sure, where do you live?" I quickly jotted down my address on a napkin, said my goodbyes and left feeling truly happy. The winter wind was harshier now. I pulled the coat tighter. My heart clenched and my brain went fuzzy. Time seemed to slow down. I screwed my eyes shut before opening them again. I was perfectly fine , so why did I feel like someone had just walked over my grave?

**Sorry this chapter took forever, not my best work, but ya know, so what do you think wrong with Rachel, and how is Annabeth gonna tell Percy?**

**Need some idea's guys **

**Lots of {**_Love_**} Angie xoxo**


	4. if i was the one

**I don't own anything and I want to thank everybody for reading this and hope you enjoy it.**

_So why did I feel like someone had just walked over my grave?_

**Nico's point of view:**

I fell asleep leaving Percy playing Black ops. I woke to the smell of Strawberries. Rachel's home. I opened my eyes and saw, Percy too was asleep on the couch. I stretched my limbs before running my hands through my matted hair. I walked to the bathroom, nope not in there, and she wasn't in the kitchen or bedroom, she was in her studio. I quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist. At first she stiffened before relaxing under my touch. She let out a small content sigh. "I missed you" I whispered in her ear. My breathe fanning over her skin. "I missed you too" She set her paint brush down and turned to me. "I left you guy's sleeping, you looked so adorable" I sighed before resting my forehead against hers. "So where'd you go?" I asked, curiosity weaving its way into my voice. "I went to the café on sixth street, and met a few people" She grabbed an old rag and wiped her hands, before pulling her art shirt off. "Oh few people?" I said raising one eyebrow. "Yeah, Katie and Travis Stoll" I shook my head to get my hair out of my eyes. "Really? How are they now?" She placed her paints away and turned to look back at me "Their good, they've got a little baby called Poppy, they're coming for dinner on Friday" I shrugged, this was her apartment after all. "I better wake Percy up; oh he and Annabeth are coming too" she walked into the living room. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. So I have to be here for this huge get together? Joy, why couldn't I just get some time alone with my girlfriend?

**Rachel's point of view:**

"Percy wake up" I gently pushed him; he snapped his eyes open immediately. He grumbled something incoherent before scrunching his eyes together. I left him alone and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a random cook book out of the cupboard before flicking absent mindedly through it looking for something tasty to prepare. My thoughts wandered back to this afternoon. What happened? Surely time didn't slow down? I mean after all that's impossible. Unless. No, I pushed that thought to the back off my head. I found spaghetti Bolognese. I opened the fridge and got everything that I needed. After all, Percy and Annabeth were having dinner with us.

"Red what are you doing?" I turned to see Nico in the door way. "Cooking?" He laughed. He was laughing at me! "What's so funny?" He walked over to me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Red, babe, you can't cook" I looked up at him, furious with him "I can too" He chuckled, "Babe, let me cook" I was astounded by him. How dare he think that I couldn't cook? He pulled me away from the cooker and set me upon the counter. He then turned and began to meddle with the various knobs on the cooker before grabbing some spices out of the cupboard. Gods he's got such a cute butt! I was so fascinated by his cute derriere that I didn't notice Percy come in. "Well it looks like miss Dare is very interested in your cooking Nico" Percy informed Nico whilst sitting beside me. I pushed him ever so gently. "Shutup Kelp Breathe, just because you're world is not here" He groaned. I turned to see Nico looking between us. I shrugged my shoulders. I fumbled with my hands again. "Rachel, is that a love bite?" I looked up to see Percy staring at my neck. I suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. "No" I mumbled. "EWWWWW MY COUSIN GAVE YOU A LOVE BITE!" I pushed Percy off the counter causing him to land on the floor. He rolled over laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle a little too. "Okay shut up Percy" I huffed and walked into the living room. I flicked open my cell phone to see I had five new messages all from Annabeth. I quietly hummed to myself before calling "Im just going out" Before I could hear any protests I grabbed my coat and headed out the door towards Annabeths apartment.

The door swung open and Annabeth dragged me into her bedroom. "No offence but Annabeth, I really don't wanna see where you and Percy make love that's kinda gross!" "No Rach it's about this" She pointed to her bed where a load of clothes were laid out. Oh now I get it. "You don't know what to wear?" She nodded looking down, embarrassment creeping into her cheeks. I pulled my coat off and draped it over the chair. Before checking out the outfits she had layed on the bed. I pulled up a pale blue dress and handed it to her with some beige shoes and pushed her towards the bathroom. 15 minutes later she walked out in her dress. The dress came to her knees. I had a lace top and flowers around the waist. She walked over to her dresser before pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. I smiled at her and left her to sort everything out. When I got to my apartment I was greeted with the pleasant smell of pasta. I hung my stuff up before seeing Nico and Percy talking animatedly in the kitchen.

I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Nico pointing towards the table. I kissed his cheek and set the table, then walked into the bedroom to get changed. I changed into a beige playsuit. When I walked outside I found Nico and Percy sat on the table waiting my arrival. Just before I sat down there was a knock on the door. I knew exactly who it was. I was opened the door, Annabeth was about to step through the door way when, she screamed and fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

****

**Okay im so sorry for the chapter being so small , it's sort of a filler chapter so I can get new ideas, I need some help , with this, so …**

**Thank you for reading this. **

**Lots of {**_love_**} Angie xoxo**


End file.
